


Maleficarum

by KnightDawn



Series: Blood of the Covenant [18]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Family Drama, Family Issues, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Mahariel POV, Mentions of Clan Sabrae, Merrill Positive, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26915143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightDawn/pseuds/KnightDawn
Summary: “I can’t believe it’s been so long. You’ve hardly changed at all, Mahariel.”In which Merrill and Farren meet up for the first time in over a decade.
Relationships: Mahariel & Merrill (Dragon Age)
Series: Blood of the Covenant [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947613
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: Beyond the Veil's Artober Event





	Maleficarum

**Author's Note:**

> Hover over Elvhen phrases for the translations, or view the full list of translations in the endnotes.

“I’ve been saving this for a special occasion,” Merrill said, grinning as she set a bottle of Dalish wine in the center of her small table. She tugged her shawl close as she took a seat across from Farren, though he had done the opposite — his cloak, scarf, and gloves hung off the back of his chair. “A visit from an old friend should suffice.”

Farren smiled as she popped the bottle open and poured them each a cup. The scent that wafted up brought with it memories of summer — soft as moss, sweet as laughter. “The last time I had this was that time Tamlen swiped a bottle from hahren Vinell,” he said, the memory hitting him like a wild boar. “We drank it behind your aravel. Fenarel was there, too.”

“Yes, that’s right,” Merrill sighed. She smiled at the memory, but it didn’t reach her eyes. 

A silent moment passed between them, then Farren lifted his cup. “ _Dar'atisha._ ”

“ _Dar’atisha,_ ” Merrill echoed, clinking her cup against his. They drank in unison, then set the cups down. The shadows in the room felt longer, but the wine was sweet and warm.

Merrill was the one who broke the silence. “I can’t believe it’s been so long. You’ve hardly changed at all, Mahariel.”

“I am a bit older,” he said, smiling at her. “And a bit Grey-er.”

“But your hair’s always been grey,” Merrill said, her brow wrinkling in confusion for a moment. Then her eyes lit up. “Oh! I get it. You mean because you’re a Warden.”

“Oh, Merrill. You haven’t changed a bit, either.”

“That’s not true. I have,” Merrill sighed. She tugged at the ends of her sleeves, smoothing them down over her arms. Farren knew there were scars hidden under them — she’d told him about her work on the mirror years ago, and what happened with their clan because of it. 

He’d written Marethari to discuss the matter, but the Keeper’s letter back had been unexpectedly hostile. _‘We don’t need a Grey Warden to tell us how to deal with a maleficar. Stay out of clan business.’_

He reached out to cup a hand over Merrill’s. Her hands weren’t as soft as he remembered. “I’m sorry. I wish I could have done more.”

“Don’t be sorry, _lethalin_ ,” Merrill said, patting his hand. “I made a choice, and… I’ve found a place for myself here, now, so that’s something.”

Her dwelling felt more like an aravel than an apartment, except it didn’t move with the wind. There were so many little touches that were clearly Dalish in origin, from the wooden halla she kept on her table to the way she had stitched and embroidered her curtains.

“You’ve made this place a home.”

“I have,” Merrill agreed, smiling as Farren poured them both more wine. “It helps that I have a lot of wonderful people in my life. Including you — I always look forward to your letters.”

“I’m glad, _lethalan,_ ” Farren sighed, lifting his glass again. “ _Tas ma._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Elvhen phrases brought to you by [Project Elvhen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3553883/chapters/7825850) and official sources.
> 
> Translations, in order:  
> Dar'atisha = "go in peace" or "go peacefully." A formal farewell.  
> Lethalin/Lethalan = "friend" or "cousin" and typically used with close friends or clan members  
> Tas ma = "same to you"
> 
> \-------
> 
> This got a bit weighty... oops?
> 
> Clan Sabrae survived the events of DA2 and joined up with clan Lavellan in my canon... but Merrill and Farren are no longer in contact with them. This is also directly related to Farren's dreams in [Dreamer.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26688481)
> 
> The toast they share is meant to be directed at loved ones no longer present, for whatever reason. Farren still calling Merrill "lethalan" is also pretty significant, because he is probably the only member of their old clan who still does.
> 
> This fic happens sometime around 9:44 - 9:45 Dragon.


End file.
